


Let Your Freak Flag Fly

by Not_You



Series: The Queer A/B/O Double Pack [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha on Alpha action, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Atypical Dynamic, Biting, Frottage, Gay Bar, Handkerchief Code, M/M, References to Knotting, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt over at Firstkink:</p><p>Charles and Erik in some kind of A/O universe, and they don't have a real attraction to omegas. Instead, they're alphas attracted to alphas and end up together. It'd be cool to see how this works out (instead of a heat, maybe the alphas go into some kind of rut), do they switch, do they even tackle penetrative sex, etc? Are they particularly rough/aggressive in bed (so maybe dubcon?) How are they viewed for their alpha/alpha match rather than an alpha/omega match? Maybe if there are beta types, those are their biggest allies, seeing how some betas probably end up with omegas, some with alphas.</p><p>But yeah, just want to see some Charles/Erik alpha/alpha stuff!</p><p>(Erik and Charles hook up in the cultural equivalent of a gay bar.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Freak Flag Fly

Charles shivers, the bar full of the stinging, peppery scent of alphas. He doesn't come here too often, but there are nights he can't stay away. He usually tries to pull someone because what's the point otherwise, but there are nights like this one where he comes in too drained from the social round of omegas being tossed at his head. It's not like he doesn't like them. There are alphas here that will say heat smells too sweet to them, like the worst kind of hot garbage. Charles wouldn't go that far, but a fair portion are too sweet, and while he hasn't felt anything like a real bond with anyone there's no fucking reason it couldn't be another alpha. And it's better here, where they don't zero in on him having looked down to see blue eyes and a pretty mouth only to snarl when they get close enough to smell him.

It's a slow enough night that Charles can just sit at one end of the bar and nurse a drink, but lively enough for some friendly sparring over by the billiards table and for insinuating voices to offer a knot rub to anyone wandering into the toilets. He's in a dreamy reverie when a sudden blast of scent makes his head spin. He glances sidelong at the new arrival leaning on the bar. He's shivering a little, but grinning, his hair mussed and the smell of rut pouring off him. He orders a double scotch on the rocks and settles in, one empty stool down from Charles.

"Interesting trip over here?"

He laughs, flushed. "Pack of jailbait omegas on bad suppressants."

"You know this is an alpha bar, right?"

He just grins at Charles and shifts the hem of his jacket enough to show the keyring on his belt loop that contains no keys. Instead it's a length of fine rope, longer than the two inches it appears due to the two square knots in it, one snuggled right up to the other.

In the end, Erik's place is closer and they still barely make it there, dragging each other into alleys for kisses and frantic groping. Charles clings and wonders if he really will just melt into a puddle. They haven't bitten each other yet, kisses full of teeth instead. As soon as any biting is done, they'll stay right wherever they are and fuck until dragged apart, which would be embarrassing and unpleasant. It almost happens in the elevator anyway, heads tilted in that perfect alpha circle, mouths hovering over the crooks of each other's necks, but they manage to control themselves and Erik drags him down the hall by the front of his shirt, like they're going to brawl instead of fuck. Though with a lot of alpha/alpha couplings there isn't much difference.

Charles generally likes to look at any apartment he's invited into, always curious about other people, but right now he does not get the chance. He later learns that there's a bedroom further on, but for now Erik slings him onto the couch and follows him, growling in lust and irritation as he struggles out of his jacket and hurls it aside, tearing his t-shirt as he does the same with it. Charles tries to follow suit and whines, pinned and trapped and unable to get out of his clothes and it's not fair and then Erik is easing back enough for Charles to tear everything off, not caring what happens to it or where it goes. The pants are a whole new nightmare but finally Erik is stretched over him, rock hard and grinding against him, knot starting to swell against his. At last they can bite, can sink their teeth into each other.

Doing it at the same time like this is always amazing, and Charles has to let go first to let out a harsh cry. Erik's hands are rough and wonderful all over him, and there are more kisses now, with the sweet taste of blood. They frot against each other, slick and hard and hot, knots at full size and aching for a tight grip. But it's a delicious ache, and if they actually did anything about it would be over too soon. Eventually the burning overcomes restraint, and Charles is so far gone that he's just biting and biting Erik's shoulders, letting him open his legs and settle between them before he remembers who and what they are and panics a little.

"Erik! Erik, I'm not-- I can't--"

Erik growls, licking his cheek, and Charles's heart slows down just a little. "I'd never try and knot you without asking. Fuck, there are beta females who have a hard time with it." He sits up a bit more, dragging the tip of his leaking cock over Charles's balls and inner thighs. "But of course, if you'd like me to stop..." He does, smirking at the way Charles whines his need and growls his irritation before going back to slicking him up. His hand slides along Charles's cock to gather more wetness, and gives his knot a friendly squeeze that makes him cry out and buck his hips. Erik growls, working his own cock. "You've got such a pretty face, but I think I want you on all fours."

"Fuck," Charles whines, and scrambles to kneel on the floor, ass up, face buried in the couch.

He shudders as Erik growls, and clutches the cushion as Erik settles behind him, big hands on his hips as he arranges them to his liking. His knees are outside of Charles's, and he lines himself up along his hole without violating the trust of a fellow alpha's spread, grunting as he forces Charles's thighs tight together and ruts against him so hard, every thrust rubbing Charles's balls and his knot, making him bite the cushion to keep from screaming. It's so much but never enough, and he's almost in tears but he won't touch himself yet, not before he can feel Erik's balls drawing up and squeezes his knot between his thighs as hard as he can, savoring Erik's helpless groan. He struggles a little, whining desperately at being unable to pull away before he comes as hard as he bites Charles's neck in reaction, hanging on for a long, long time as it shakes him.

"You all right?" Charles breathes at last, the pain in his shoulder searing and right.

"Yeah. God." Erik is still breathless, and runs the tip of his thumb through all the gathered wet and pushes it into Charles, making him whine desperately. "Good?"

All he can do is nod frantically, and Erik purrs, fingering Charles with one hand and squeezing his knot with the other. When he comes he's sure it's only Erik's weight that keeps him from blasting right up through the ceiling, and he's glad his mouth is full of upholstery because he's pretty sure he screamed. It's a long, long time before either of them moves, and that's all right.


End file.
